powcomixfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
Characters that have appeared (or are confirmed to appear) as part of the PCX story lines or other reasons.WTHoot stories have WTH and Grubdefeater stories have GD. Original Characters(Story line series) Flames Of Flare Series(WTH): *'Francisco Alberto' *'Jack Alberto Frost' *'Jennifer Mind' *'Amanda Alberto' *'Jacob Csortes' *'Andrea Cola' *'Anthony "Jonathon" Drake' *'Beasia ' *'Jocelyn' *'Bobby O. Shot' *'Amy Csortes' *'Solar Flare' *'Solar Eclipse' *'Emperor Shadow' *'Chris Saw' *'Fovos Fantasma' *'Shadow Jen' *'Eddie Delbi' *'Abraham Alberto' *'Harmony Alberto' *'Vince the Hamster' *'HellBunny' *'Fuorma' *'Damien' *'The Wolf Pack' *'The deadly Sis' *'Princess Hidden' *'Father Horse' *'Mayor Neville' *'Ryan Rogers' *'President Marice(BHD)' CrockToons Series(GD): *'Crocker' *'Rosa' *'Shadow Crocker' *'Craig' *'Ike' *'Zoey' *'Ryan' *'Nightmare' *'general storm' Kevin & The Magic Sword Series(WTH): *'Kevin Metal' *'Joseph Sun' *'Princess Nelly' *'Princess Natalie' *'Rashel Villam' *'Lesley Wake' *'Hawky the Bird' *'Joshua Tale' *'Willo the Wisp' *'King Nomrad' *'Prince Bexin' *'Ashley the Scottish Conqueror' *'William Wallace' *'King Alexander of Scotland' *'Queen Emily of Scotland' *'Ashley's Men ' *'King Nomrad's Men' *'King Sean Jacky of Ireland' *'Warrior of Ireland:Kromos' *'Kevin's Mom' *'Kevin's Dad' *'Chaskin' *'Shwab' Depths of Death Series(WTH): *'Scotty Wiggins' *'Cassy Sanchez' *'Rachel Wiggs' *'Elin Colin' *'Terry Howland' *'Queen Xedra ' *'Zedricks' *'Janitor Mays' *'Roselin' *'Delmor' *'Dylan' *'Scotty's Mother' *'The Bad Boys Gang' *'Sakai' *'Bozovick' *'Mr.Flanagon' *'Mr.Woofy' *'Randee' *'Mayor Malara of Maryland' *'Officer Kermit' *'Officer Hassi' Urban Legends Series(WTH): *'Kuchisake-Onna' *'Futakuchi-Onna' *'Nure-Onna' *'Teke Teke' *'Naomi the Cat' *'Brandon' *'Kenny Confus' *'Michael Rose' *'Lillie Del Ghetto' *'Oliver Tzu' *'Xavior Hills' *'Officer Krupp' *'Officer il' *'Officer Nancy' The Wild West Series(WTH&GD)(Coming Soon) *'Pervin the Pervert' *'College McRaven' *'Susie Anabelle' *'Ted B.W. AnkleBitter' *'Sheriff Malcom Skitz' *'Jerome Skabby' *'Rodert the Rodent' *'David R.R. Talkern' *'The Doc DJ Hagger' *'Lars Thevin' *'Abraham Salvador ' Characters that aren't Original made and belong to their Respected Sources(Characters with * is original): Mario & Luigi Series(WTH): *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Sanic*' *'Starlow' *'Wario' *'Waluigi' *'Metal Mario' *'Bowser' *'Bowser Jr' *'Princess Peach' *'Princess Daisy' *'Princess Rosalina' *'Pauline' *'Yoshi' *'Xoshi*' *'Dry Bowser' *'Wendy Koopa' *'Ludwin Von Koopa' *'Roy Koopa' *'Larry Koopa' *'Lemmy Koopa' *'Morton Koopa' *'Iggy Koopa' *'Toad' *'Toadette' *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dr.Mario' *'Zofarious*' *'Koopa the Quick' *'Goomba' *'Shy Guy' *'Pirahna Plant' *'WEEGEE' *'Slender Man(appears in other Shows..)' Equestria Girls(Seen in ML) *'Sci-Twi' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Fluttershy' *'Sunset Shimmer' *'Rarity' *'AppleJack' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Spike' *'Celestia' *'Luna' *'Derpy' *'Trixie' *'Flash Sentry' *'Snips & Snails' *'DJ Pon 3(Vinyl)' *'Octavia' *'Zofa' Fire Emblem Series(WTH & GD): *'Marth' *'Ike' *'Lucina' *'Robin' *'Roy' *'Robin' *'Corrin' *'Female Robin' *'Female Corrin' *'Chrom' *'Azura' *'Rayoma' *'Hinoka' *'Takumi' *'Sakure' *'xander' *'Carmella' *'Leo' *'Elise' *'falica ' *'flora' *'kana' *'Issic Kingman*' *'Ivin Kingman*' *'peri' *'Epps*' *'Chie*' *'Blissy*' *'Ferra*' *'Lillian*' *'Carla*' *'Serena*' *'Oblivion*' *'Ricochet' Team Fortress 2 Series(GD): *'Red Scout' *'Blu Scout' *'Red Engineer' *'Blu Engineer' *'Engi' *'Red Pyro' *'Blu Pyro' *'Red Medic' *'Ze Medic' *'Blu Medic' *'Red Heavy' *'Blu Heavy' *'Red Sniper' *'Blu Sniper' *'Red Soldier' *'Blu soldier ' *'Red Demo Man' *'Blu Demo Man' *'Red Spy' *'Blu spy' *'Officer' *'Miss Pauling' *'Saxton Hale' Persona The Spin Off(WTH & GD): * Joker/Ren * Mona/Morgana * Panther/Ann * Skull/Ryuji * Noir/Haru * Queen/Mokoto * Fox/Yusuke * Oracle/Futaba * Crow/Aketchi * Reaper/Kenji* More Coming Soon..